


Show And Tell

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Size Difference, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Max needs to write an essay about the differences between predators and prey. Billy is her primary source.-“I used to chase you all over the house in San Diego. Jesus, you screamed so loud when I caught you.”A shiver runs through him, has his pupils shrink to black points as he focuses on her. Shifting closer again, Billy backs her into the decorative bamboo of her headboard.Not really meaning it, Max says with a tremble, “Billy, stop.”He just keeps backing her up, though, adds with his fangs gleaming, “It was better when Dad and Susan weren’t around. Don’t you remember? Nobody around to hear you scream for me to let you go.” His wild eyes flash to the supple fur of her throat. Another shiver runs through him, like he’s reliving the memories. “I definitely remember getting your neck under my teeth.” Blue pins her down with her back flush to the headboard. “You’d go limp and just pant real hard, all still like. Do you remember? Max?”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Show And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again. Time for another Billy/Max fic from me, the author of "Pickle Juice" and other anonymous fics. I'm not expecting many people to read this. Mostly because of the furry part. It's super hot though, just saying ;* And I'd be happy if anybody who read this commented~ Tell me what you thought about the universe I built. If you liked Billy being a lion. If you wanna give his giant, barbed-dick a test drive lol. No pressure tho.
> 
> PS congrats to this ship and fans for 99 fics! It'll be 100 eventually, guaranteed (mostly because I have other things finished AND other people write for this ship). So happy to write for this tiny ship <3

“And why exactly didn’t you guys just do your predator report on your little friend Jane?”

Ears perpetually down, Max knew he would ask that. Billy doesn’t even have the decency to turn towards her, lying lazy on his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. It gives her the opportunity to watch the dark, tufted tip of his tail flick while she stands here. His mane still comes in curly around his neck. He combs it out a little to make it fuller. He is a vain lion, after all.

Green-blue eyes snap away, nervous like the rest of her, when Billy’s arm lifts up enough for him to glare at her. In the corner of her eyes, she sees the black inside of his lips when he snarls a little.

“Max.”

Sighing and slouching on her feet, Max huffs, “We can’t do the report on each other. And everyone is doing the report on their parents probably, so it’ll be nothing but small predators.”

Blue eyes roll before Billy’s arm lays over them again.

“This town is full of otters and foxes, I’ll give you that,” he grumbles.

Jane and the Byers family, respectively. Joyce had already offered, but Max was set on Billy as their subject. Again, because of the edge he would give them. Work smarter, not harder. Max shuffles that much closer to his bed, deeper into his room. Trying to be nice.

“Exactly. So doing the report on you will make us stick out. Jane already did the presentation part, I just have to write the essay.”

Billy’s arm lifts up again.

“Presentation part?”

Her ace in the hole. He is a vain lion, after all.

Grinning, Max’s ears stick up for once as she announces, “Jane painted a portrait of you.”

Sometimes, now that they’re comfortable with each other, Max forgets that Billy is a lion. And that she’s a bunny. Her ears used to reach his face when she stood them up. Now that he’s older, gone through his last growth spurt? Her ears could tickle his chin. If she stood on her toes. So when Billy rolls up from his bed and stands in nearly one, continuous motion, Max cannot help her little hop back. She’s only thankful he can’t see her tail twitch, only huffs through a grin when her ears flop back down.

“Show me.”

Billy isn’t the only one who’s all grown up, of course. 18 and she’s already peaked the height charts for a bunny. Being the same height as Mom is… weird. They’re nothing to Neil. Even Billy isn’t as big. Big enough that Neil never pops him in the mouth anymore. Not after the last time when he’d turned on Max next, catching Billy bringing her home drunk. Neil didn’t even get a paw reared back. Billy grabbed his dad by the front of his shirt and roared in his face. The first time Max ever heard Billy actually roar. And then he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom so she could throw up. He held her hair and ears and stayed with her when she wouldn’t let him go. He slept on top of the covers facing away, but she woke up with him spooned behind her, heavy paw around her waist. She fell asleep to his warmth only to wake up for good later with him gone. Like it never happened.

So it’s weird to have him in her room again. She loiters in his room sometimes since their… strange, drunk bonding. They don’t talk. Usually Billy reads, naps, or is getting ready to leave for somewhere. Max just occupies whatever space is available—his bed or the sunken couch across from it. He kicks her out eventually, but she knows when she’s not wanted. Sometimes they even fall asleep around each other. Max only knows because Billy snores if he falls asleep on his back. When she falls asleep in his room, she always wakes up in hers. She doesn’t wake up when he carries her. It means something.

“Huh,” Billy huffs, paws on his hips as he appraises Jane’s handiwork. “Not what I was expecting… Why do I look like that?”

He means the feral snarl on his muzzle and the way he’s crouched on all fours. Big teeth. Claws out. Beastly.

“It’s a report on predators and the physical and behavioral changes they showed during the whole night howlers thing in Zootopia a few years ago. We’re supposed to interview a predator we know personally, write an essay about how their behavior would change, and then present the physical changes to the class. So Jane painted you, and I’m writing the essay.”

Humming like he’s actually interested, Billy picks up the canvas by its edges and trades spots with it on her bed. It’s the first time he’s sat on it since that night he roared at Neil. It’s not the first time she’s thought about him sitting here, though. While Bily has grown up and out, maturing physically, Max has been that way for quite some time. The rest of her is starting to catch up. Urges and thoughts. She’s a bunny, after all. Mom chose a career over a big family like she came from. It’s just her and Max. Max doesn’t know her birth father because neither does Mom. Mom makes that sacrifice of restraining herself for them and her career. Max is only 18, though. She doesn’t have to resist it if she doesn't want to. The urge to, of course, be bountiful—minus the bounty part, because no thank you. Lucas has shown her what a predator can do. Pretty, little mongoose. She’s been thinking bigger, though. 

It should shame her, shouldn’t it? Her hazy brain late in the night reaching for the closest thing? He’s just on the other side of the wall. She shouldn’t think about Billy like that for so many reasons. Step-sibling thing aside, up until he’d graduated high school? He was a grade A asshole. Not to mention all the girls he’s brought home or fucked in the Camaro. He’s sleazy and disgusting. Still, she lies in this very bed, usually ass up and face down, and rocks into her paw shoved down her panties. Imagining him hunched behind her, warm breath tickling the velvet fur of her ears. Or sometimes she grabs them herself and pulls on them like he used to. Playful instead of mean, purring all sorts of filth to her while he fucks her. He’s a lot bigger than her. It would be a tight squeeze. Messy.

“Earth to Max, hello?”

Ears sticking straight up, Max hops back. The annoyance splashed on Billy’s face curdles into mean amusement as he chuckles.

“Dumb, little bunny lost in her dumb, little head, huh?”

Warm, ginger fur covers the heat in her cheeks. The way she glares at him and taps a foot on the floor tells Billy all he needs to know, though.

“Don’t call me that. And I was preparing myself for extended contact with you. I’m losing the will to write this as we speak.”

Blue eyes roll, and then Billy grumbles, “Better get to it, then.” He props Jane’s painting of him against the bed frame, leaving it on the floor, and then braces his arms behind him. “So. What do you need for this project?”

Oh. Oh, he’s actually going to do it? Ears flopping back down with her wavy hair, Max startles again on her feet. She scrambles for her notebook and pencil. She has to take notes for when she goes to actually write the essay tonight. It’s due tomorrow. It’ll be fine.

She jolts for the bed to sit beside him but hesitates. Maybe she should stand. Billy rolls his eyes again, sits up, and tugs her by a wrist to sit down. His strength spills her onto her own bed, a knee hiking up to catch her. Max cannot help the drop in her belly or how her heart bangs around inside her chest. Billy pays her slight tremble no mind, scoots even farther back on her bed so his legs stretch out in front of him. He slouches, then, and pools his massive paws in the empty space between his legs. The jeans he wears always look a size too small. Make him look like he’s always hard. Billy snapping his fingers in her face is what breaks Max’s stare on the wrinkled front of his jeans.

“Today, ears, I don’t have all day.”

Max scoffs under her breath, “That’s rich,” while eyeing his big ears hidden in his mane. She gives as good as she gets, always used to tease him about how big his Dumbo ears are. Are you an elephant or a lion? The mane swallows them up, now. Louder, she says, “Okay, I need to write a paragraph about physical differences between prey and predators, so…”

Staring at her bored, Billy lifts his left paw and tenses hard enough to pop his claws out. Pads facing her, he offers her a closer look. Not close enough, though. Max hops on her ass to narrow the gap between them and then grabs his wrist. He growls a little under his breath, but Max just tugs his paw around where she wants it. Heavy and warm, the pads on the underside are brown. Squishy when she pokes his palm. Different from her paws that are furry on the palms and fingers. She’s not color pointed like some bunnies, is just warm ginger like her hair all over. No claws. Only short, rounded nails. Forgetting herself, Max twists Billy’s paw around and presses them together. Her fingertips reach the first joint on each of his. She startles with her ears flicking up when he closes his paw around hers. He could hold both her wrists in just one paw.

“Max,” he grumbles.

She yanks her paw out of his with a hissed, “Let go,” and then jots down notes. Max pays no mind to the heat in her face, again thankful for the coverage of her fur. Billy will never know how badly she wants to squirm under his narrowed eyes.

“A-anyway, um, can I see your teeth?”

Perpetual bored look on his face, Billy complies after a roll of his eyes. His breath is fresh from chewing gum—always so self conscious about his breath, always smacking his chops. Immediately wrapped up in him again, Max leans forward to get a better look. What she wants is to hold his chiseled jaw in one paw while tugging his lips back with the other. To get a better peek at those fangs. She almost does it, catches herself already lifting a paw to do just that. Billy stares at her all the while. Bored as always.

“Okay,” she mumbles, trying to keep her voice calm and even. To not give herself away. Still, she shuffles where she sits next to him, searching for her next point of interest. “Can I touch your tail?”

Sighing like she’s asked him for the moon, Billy says, “I guess. You owe me for this, though. I could be sunning myself right now.”

“Is that why your bed is by the window?” She asks while wrapping her paw around his tail. It’s thicker than it looks. Stronger when it writhes in her grip. She can’t help but laugh, “Yea, it’s not so funny when someone pulls on your tail, huh?”

Referencing all the years he would prowl around the San Diego house and even here to sneak up behind her and yank her tail. Or ears. Billy snaps back, though, snatches her wrist in his paw and squeezes like he always does. To hurt her just a little and remind her who’s stronger. A few years ago, she would have jutted her chin out and stared him down as he glared at her, would have whimpered a little when he threw her wrist away. He doesn’t do that, though, and Max’s whimper is a different sort when he just tightens his grip.

“Watch the merchandise,” he growls.

“Funny coming from you,” she nearly pants. Max whimpers again when Billy yanks her onto her knees. Closer. “Knock it off, Billy, you’re hurting me…”

Her ears stand up straight and tremble when he growls, “You think so, huh? You think this”—the bones in her wrist grind under his power—“is hurting you, Maxine?”

His voice bottoms out on her name, sending her belly to tumble over itself. She shakes all the harder and drops her ears, cowering a little. It’s fear, yes, because his breaths are hot on her velvet and hair. This close, his cologne rises up from his fur despite it dulling over the day. He is rich in her twitching nose, and she cannot escape. Max flinches when he sighs. She doesn’t move away immediately when he lets her go. Billy doesn’t throw her wrist away like he usually does.

“Uhg, stop, it’s not fun when you’re actually scared.”

Max drops her pencil on her notebook so she can grip that same wrist and rub it, whispering, “Asshole,” under her breath.

They’re still tucked together when he reaches up to flick one of her ears. She doesn’t even flinch anymore, just swipes at his paw with her useless nails.

“Brat.” His grin is toothy, but it subsides when Max picks up her pencil again. “What else?”

“Can you think of any big differences between you and prey? I have the behavioral stuff researched already. There was a lion who went savage when predators were being attacked, so.”

“Oh yea?” Billy hunches closer, curling into her as he looks down on her notes in her lap. “What he do?”

The body heat rolling off Billy’s fur and his scent are even thicker, now. Max swallows hard a few times and tries not to eye the short fur of his chest peeking from between the open halves of his shirt. Her wrist still throbs from his touch.

“He um…” Max’s nervous instincts tell her to shy away from Billy. They’re always telling her to get away from him. To hide. The rest of her sighs so content with him near. But he could be closer, isn’t close enough for her skin shivering under her fur. She leans into him and hopes he doesn’t notice when she explains, “He um chased down a deer and backed her into an alley before police showed up to tase him. It was at night, so he stalked her a little before she figured out what was happening and ran.”

Billy repeats himself with his breaths puffing on her ears, “Oh yea? What’d he do to her before the cops got there?”

His voice is deep again like when he’d growled her name before. This close, it tickles the velvet of her. 

“Just um…” Max flicks little glances up at him. Even sitting, he towers over her. Cages her in almost. “He was hunting her, I guess. You know. Prowling and snarling, swiping at her.”

“Sounds fun,” he drawls with a slick grin. “Did she fight back? It’s fun when they fight back.”

‘They’ meaning prey. Billy only fucks girls who are prey. So all the sheep, deer, and bunnies in town have to watch themselves. Max bites back a sound when she recalls hearing Billy fuck that one girl. Tommy’s girlfriend, Carol. They’d been hanging out in Billy’s room. She remembers pressing her ear to the wall, listening to Tommy and Billy taking turns. Listened to Carol groan about how big Billy was and Tommy whining about it. Tommy’s a bunny, too, just like Carol. Max couldn’t help but imagine Carol’s teased, red hair while they fucked her. Because it was easy to replace Carol’s curvy figure with her own, Carol’s teased hair for her wavy locks. All just to take that place under Billy and make it hers. The thoughts shamed her after. Now they make her head fog up as Billy’s grin turns into something toothy and terrible. Licking his chops like he’s found a meal. 

“You remember what that’s like, right Max?” He slides closer, into her personal space. “I used to chase you all over the house in San Diego. Jesus, you screamed so loud when I caught you.”

A shiver runs through him, has his pupils shrink to black points as he focuses on her. Shifting closer again, Billy backs her into the decorative bamboo of her headboard. 

Not really meaning it, Max says with a tremble, “Billy, stop.”

He just keeps backing her up, though, adds with his fangs gleaming, “It was better when Dad and Susan weren’t around. Don’t you remember? Nobody around to hear you scream for me to let you go.” His wild eyes flash to the supple fur of her throat. Another shiver runs through him, like he’s reliving the memories. “I definitely remember getting your neck under my teeth.” Blue pins her down with her back flush to the headboard. “You’d go limp and just pant real hard, all still like. Do you remember? Max?”

There’s nowhere else for her to go. Stuck between the wall behind her bed and Billy’s barrel chest as he towers above her. She could kick him. It had been one of her only defenses back then. Because yes, the moment they were alone, the hunt would begin. If she left her room for anything—a snack, to go outside, to use the bathroom—he would prowl the halls and stalk her. He got better and better at it as they grew up. It stopped being a mean game he played when he would hold her down, sit on her, bite her. Never hard enough to show Mom what he did. He just wanted to prove he was stronger than her. That she couldn't fight back, couldn’t do anything to stop him. She can’t even now. Doesn’t want to as she starts to slide down. It’s a familiar motion to her—cowering under Billy while he stared at her from on high.

“You remember,” he murmurs from the deepest pit of his throat. Legs rearranging themselves, he cages her against her bed and braces his paws just above her shoulders. Trapped. “I bet it’d be just like this. If I went savage and you were around. I’d do it just like this.”

He darts down lightning quick to growl in her face. It crackles from the back of his throat. A real growl. Not for play. A bolt of pleasure zaps through Max from the tips of her ears down to her toes that curl in her blanket. Knees already spread wide under him, Billy drops his weight onto his stomach as he finally closes in on her. His weight is between her legs as he pops off another growl, snapping his jaws at her when she flinches. Max’s ears are down like usual, trembling. The only difference is she’s not afraid like all the other times. Billy had always stopped the other times—due to their parents scolding him, getting bored, her crying. Now he doesn’t stop, just settles more and more weight on her until his bulk pins her. The soft fur of her inner thighs drags over his button-up, knees hugging his ribs under the cotton. Max’s paws are useless things against his chest. Not even pushing. Feeling his muscles and his heart thump so calmly under his skin.

“Max,” he breathes on her. Her eyes flutter shut, and she tips her head back ever so slightly. His next breath is like a paw around her throat, and she bares it even more for him. “I’m gonna eat you up, bunny.”

She whimpers louder than all the other times, doesn’t mean to let out, “Billy…”

Billy’s jaw brushes hers when he closes his teeth around her throat. He’s done it so many times before. The first time Lucas had gotten overly excited while making out, biting her a little on her neck, she didn’t even flinch. Just grabbed him by his scruff and barked at him to bite her harder. His little mongoose teeth couldn’t really do it for her. He’s the same size as her, isn’t truly a threat. He couldn’t replicate the terror that excited her jackrabbit heart as a child, thrilled her more recently as she recalled the memories as a woman. Billy was an absolute terror while they were growing up. She shouldn’t want him, shouldn’t reflect on him torturing her like this. She knows it’s bad and does it anyway, arches into him to press her body to his. He growls around her throat and leans his weight into her. Trapping Max like she wants.

Max’s legs tremble where they squeeze Billy’s sides. The longer his weight pins her, makes her struggle for each breath, the more her strength wains. He hums around her when Max finally flops to the bed. Completely boneless and deadweight under him. Her throat is humid from him when he pulls back. But he doesn’t sit up. No, every inch of Max comes alive as Billy pants softly in the crook of her neck before nuzzling her. He rubs his cheek over any bit of velvet in his reach. Even her jaw and cheek get the treatment. She knows what this is. He used to do this all the time, with or without him pulling on her ears to make her submit. Scenting her. Rubbing his head on her until she smells like him. It just makes her throb harder from head to toe, aching for him.

“Billy,” she whines, ears about to slip around to cover her face. 

She jolts hard under him when he nuzzles one of her ears next, murmurs deeply into the velvet, “Yea, bunny?” He nips her ear next, and her tremble is all for him. “You scared? You’re shaking so hard.”

He sits up enough to flash his smirk at her. Like this is a game. Like he has no idea how charged her skin is under her fur. How badly she needs his weight between her legs exactly like it is now. Only a little lower to line them up. She’s seen him naked a few times—comes with the territory of growing up in the same house. She knows what his dick looks like. She wonders what it would feel like, shoving into her and splitting her open. Billy’s smirk falls some as Max just stares up at him with loopy eyes, still trembling.

“Max?”

Max doesn’t think as she sweeps her head up to press her lips to his. Billy startles for only a second, only a single jump, before bearing all his weight back down on her. A paw slips around to hold her entire head as he changes the angle, sweetening the kiss. When the flat of his tongue laps at her so gently, let me in, she does with a low moan. It dances across their tongues into his mouth only for him to moan back. They don’t tear into each other like she’s seen him do to other prey. His is deliciously heavy on top of her, though. She thinks maybe he can feel her heartbeat going a mile a minute against his chest. He certainly eats up every noise she makes for him with her little mouth stuffed full of his tongue. Her lips are parted, wide open when he pulls back to look at her.

The deep rumble of Billy’s voice dragged over embers tickles her up and down when he murmurs, “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“A few years,” she whispers. She’s not shy when she meets his eyes. “You?”

He dips back down to mouth another soft kiss to her lips. Chaste this time, only for him to growl against her mouth, “Longer. Every time I held you down, every time I looked at you.” He grits his teeth and rubs his cheek on hers, rubs his whole body on hers until he forces her into the mattress. “I wanted to eat you up, bunny, still do.”

Now Max finds the strength to throw her thin arms around Billy’s neck. It’s not easy to do with his mane, so she just threads her fingers into the fluffy curls.

“Do it,” she moans. “Do it, I want you to.”

A chuckle vibrates between them, his stomach rolling into her. More weight, more pressure.

“You’re so little. I don’t know if I’ll fit.”

Throbbing harder than ever in her life, Max throws her body against him. Thrashing and rubbing herself on him, too.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Billy presses his grin to her temple and holds her down once more. She can only tremble under his weight, crushed. To her twitching ears he purrs, “Been a while since I fucked a tiny pussy like yours, Max. You bunnies are always so tight. Gonna have to finger you and eat you out for a long time, get you good and loose for me.”

Little fingers tug on his mane when she whines, “Do it!”

“What about that mongoose play thing of yours. You still fucking around with him?”

Max turns her head away from Billy when he sits back again. Only high enough to look at her, of course. She glares at him sideways.

“Yes, I’m still dating Lucas. I love him.”

“Pft, you got a funny way of showing it, Maxine.” His paw cupping her head takes her by the throat instead. Fingers press in on her from the sides. Choking her, but only a little. He pins her with a narrowed stare, murmurs with lips that barely move, “If you were mine and I knew you were fucking somebody else? I’d rip his throat out.”

Max’s paws zip to Billy’s wrist to hold on. Scratching at him with her useless nails won’t do much. And she can’t wedge a leg between them to knee him in the stomach. So she squeezes his wrist with everything in her and glares up at him. It’s all for show, though. She trembles too hard, ears too timid and down for her to mean any of the heat simmering in her eyes. Humming on top of her, Billy relaxes his fingers in her neck. His paw remains, but he allows her the slack to breathe and gather her voice.

“Then… then don’t fuck me if you’re so hung up on it.” A wild shudder tears through her when he squeezes just for a second. “You don’t even like Lucas. And you fuck anything that moves.”

Billy huffs and smirks above her.

“Gotta admit it’s kinda hot you wanna get fucked more than you wanna be loyal to your boyfriend.”

Max opens her mouth to defend herself—with what, she’s not sure—but Billy grinding between her legs only rips a fluttery moan out of her.

“Always wondered when you’d show your true colors, Max. I never knew a bunny who was so frigid like you.” He grinds harder, snapping his body into hers like they’re already fucking. Max’s throat struggles to breathe and swallow under his paw, but she wouldn’t ask him to stop for anything in the world. “You bunnies always need something to hop on. Carol was the same way, always climbing on me to fuck her when Tommy couldn’t hit it right.” His grin is mean in her face when she moans all high and pretty for him. “Thought about you every time, Max. Thought about my pretty bunny hopping in my lap and riding me so good.”

More weight ruts hard between her legs. It shakes the bed, has the frame squeaking as it rocks. Max is almost useless, though, can’t stop her shivers or find words. She just nods her head despite Billy’s grip at her throat, hoping he understands. Whimpering under his pads, she bats at his wrist, slips a trembling paw away to tangle in his mane. Tugging on a few curls, she mouths, ‘Please,’ despite the deep shame it brings her. It’s not her fault. It’s unbearable, the ache inside her. If she were anyone else, she would cry. Almost does when Billy shifts and sits up, takes his weight off her.

“No! No don’t!”

She means don’t stop. Don’t let her go. Billy knows that, shoots her an amused look before hauling her up by her throat. Billy drags her around like a toy, always has, until he has her draped across his thighs. His big paw slips around to hold her by the back of her neck instead, forcing her head down. The other paw gets friendly with her ass through her shorts. 

“Get on your knees, bunny, I’ll give you what you need.”

When Max’s knees wobble as she tries to climb onto them, Billy sucks his teeth at her. His paw fondling her thighs rears back and pops her in the ass. It jolts her forward and has her moaning long and loud. Lucky that their parents are at work, will be for a few more hours. Long enough to do this. Whatever Billy has planned. Whatever Billy wants. He wants her on her knees, so Max bites back a whine and gets them under her. He spanks her one more time and lets his paw rest over the burn. Even through her shorts and panties it stings. There’s probably a wet spot in the bottom of her underwear. She’s been excited since he sat down on her bed, after all.

Max jolts across Billy’s thighs when he hums and grabs her tiny ass again. His paw is big enough to span both cheeks. They sting from his swipes, but he doesn’t hit her again. The legholes of Max’s cutoffs are ratty. Short. Billy’s paw at the back of her neck tightens when he slips a finger between the denim and her skin, pushing her clothes out of the way. It’s a tight squeeze, his fingers big all on their own, but he finds what he’s looking for. Max tells him loud and clear when she startles under his paw and cries out, pretty and broken. He rubs the pad of a finger up and down her pussy, finds her already sticky and wet.

“Damn, little sis,” he swears. He pushes past folds to rub his finger from clit to hole, clit to hole. “How long you been wet like this? You’re gonna soak my paw.”

Words lost to her, Max just trembles and rocks on her knees. Trying to find a rhythm with him. Trying to jam his finger in her. She’s plenty wet, plenty turned on. Just do it!

Shaking so hard with her head turned to the left, cheek smashed into her bed, she groans, “Hurry, Billy.”

The tip of his finger presses hard against her entrance. Almost enough to push through silky skin and dip into her. Almost.

“Tell me what you need, bunny. I wanna hear you say it.”

Beyond her shame at this point, Max whines, “Need your fingers in me so bad, wanna”—a moan breaks her words when Billy swipes his finger nasty and fast from hole to clit again—“oh god mmm fuck me, I need you to fuck me!”

Billy sighs, “That’s what I like to hear,” before pressing through skin and wetness to pop the tip of his finger into her.

It’s a lot all at once. Max wiggles with eyes and mouth wide open, squealing when Billy moves. Her stomach drops like she’s missed a stair going down. Because Billy’s finger, just one of them, feels more like Lucas’ dick than a finger. Lucas is a small predator. They’re almost the same size, so they fit well together. Billy though? The girth of a finger sends Max’s eyes rolling back in her head as she immediately rocks herself as best as she can onto him. Helping to push him deeper, another squeal leaks from her pretty mouth as her body stretches open, open, open to take him. When he thrusts down, it’s everything she’d imagined it would be. So many fantasies spent on her knees in this exact bed, imagining him filling her up. The angle is perfect for him to slide across her sweet spot every time. Billy has her thighs trembling in no time even as she sways to meet his rhythm. Her moans turn embarrassing when he shoves his thumb into the mess, too, crooking his wrist to get at her clit. 

“Right there, right there ohhh…”

She doesn’t mean to come. It rushes her before she can stop it or before she can get another word out. She’ll blame it on Billy’s fingers hitting her just right. Whimpering high in the back of her throat, Max jerks on Billy’s finger to the waves of her orgasm. His thrusts continue back and forth, almost gentle. Slower when she starts to come down, and then stopping entirely. He’s buried as deep as he’ll go with her clothes in the way. That finger wiggling against her sweet spot makes her tighten right back up. Billy’s chuckle is deeply amused when he squeezes her neck and then pulls out of her. The moment she’s empty, Max’s knees collapse. She flops onto Billy’s thighs, trembles when she thinks he’ll hit her again. That big paw of his just settles on her bottom and pets her. Max doesn’t twitch again until he gets her tail fur between his fingers and pinches it, tugging on her tail.

“Up,” he grunts. “Not done with you yet.”

Max isn’t done with him either. No, she can come again, wants to right now. So Max pushes herself back to her paws and knees, shaking a little above his thighs. But she’s up. He lets her up, paw at her neck petting her hair before it falls away. When she lingers too long, Billy pinches the soft fur and skin of her inner thigh. Max jumps, nearly leaping off the bed, and Billy cackles at how she scrambles to save face. Both paws fondle her thighs and ass as Max crawls away. She’s had enough with a particularly hard, cruel pinch, and rolls onto her back. Glaring up at Billy’s slick grin, Max jabs one of her feet into Billy’s stomach. She meets mostly fur but manages to knock a grunt out of him. It’s Billy’s turn to glare, and he snatches the offending foot by her ankle.

“That was naughty of you, bunny,” he growls. He rips Max down the bed until he cages her once more. One paw gets her about her ears while the other clutches that same ankle. Max gives a feeble jerk in his grip, but the fight isn’t in her. Not with him looking at her like she’s his next meal. “If you’re not gonna behave, then I’m leaving.”

It’s beneath her to beg. She won’t do it. Face scrunching up, Max turns her head to the side and grunts, “I’ll be good,” through tight lips.

“You can do better than that.”

Exhale loud through her mouth, Max bends her legs open and wide. Enticing him as best she can even though her clothes are still on. She cracks open an eye to watch his reaction, eating up the way his eyes hood as he stares at the V of her legs.

“I’ll be good,” she whispers. She rolls her body up just to give him a taste. “Touch me more, Billy. I need you.”

That turns his engine over. Billy’s paws tangle themselves in the hem of her shirt, yanking it up her body. Max cooperates long enough to take over while Billy tears at her shorts. Drawing a yelp out of Max with his briskness, Billy drags her panties down with them. Clothes tossed on the floor, she’s bare under him in just her short fur. Billy hunches above her to cradle her head in with both paws. Billy runs them down her throat, chest, belly, and then all the way back up. It’s oddly gentle for him. His pads are like a massage, kneading at her skin and lithe muscles underneath. She’s ticklish over her ribs, though, and cannot help her giggle and curling up to protect herself. He abandons that to take her ears between his fingers and rub them, too. She’s a puddle of bunny under him in no time.

“Feels good, huh bunny?”

Max nods with a shiver. She wants to raise her trembling paws and touch him, too. To push apart the halves of his stupid shirt and finally get her paws on him. Besides fucking him, it’s something else she thinks about. Just his body. How big he is, how he’s always been bigger than her. Even when they were younger, his paws would always grab at her. Too rough. Now they run up and down her body with such careful intent. This time, his fingers are not chaste. Pads cupping her breasts, he kneads those through her fur, too. They fit perfectly in little mongoose paws or river otter paws—once or twice, Jane is curious. Billy could just use his fingers to play with her tits if he wanted. They’re too thick and clumsy to do much more than pet roughly over her nipples. Until they’re hard enough for him to bow his head and nuzzle them with his lips. All while watching Max through the top of his vision.

Now Max finds the will to lift her paws and tangle them in his mane. Not quite holding Billy’s head to her breast but certainly encouraging him. Her ginger fur turns dark under his tongue as he draws the flat of it over her. She jumps in his paws holding her waist, holding her down, when he flicks over a nipple. They’re so small, but he takes the time to press his mouth to them and hum. That tickles in a different way than her ribs. Gentle suction sends bolts of pleasure between her legs. Max curls up around Billy’s heavy head and just holds on to him for dear life. She only relaxes when he lets off and snuffles the downy fur in the center of her chest. Scenting her again with his sharp jaw. She’ll stink like him even after a shower.

He has pet her up and down, back and forth from her neck to her hips. To comfort her, to get her warmed up again, whatever. Max is a puddle on her bed when Billy shifts farther down. Cooler air takes his place, almost stings where her fur is wet from his mouth. A shiver ripples through her, and she mixes in a fluttery moan when big paws part her thighs and give them the same treatment. From the V of her legs all the way to her ankles, up and down Billy pets her. This is more arousing than comforting, and he has her squirming again soon enough. Not that she doesn’t appreciate his lavish attention. It gets her warm and loose, ready for him to continue. She’s not as delicate as he may think, though, so she reaches for Billy’s wrists to hold them still. His fingertips graze the creases where her thighs meet her torso.

Fighting back a shiver, Max aims a hooded stare down at him and murmurs, “Touch me.”

It’s not a request. A shiver runs through Billy this time, although she only picks up on it because of his fingers digging into her a little when he trembles. Max shuffles her shoulders to get more comfortable and spreads her thighs wide like earlier. More enticement. Billy isn’t the only one who knows how to rile someone up. She’s had plenty of practice with Lucas—stripping down slowly or making him sit on her bed with her in his lap, unable to use his paws while she plays with him. It’s not too exciting, though. With Billy, she knows he’d eat her right up. He’s dangerous, and that’s what draws her to him. Even though it shouldn’t; even though it’s wrong. 

Mouthing a wet kiss low on her belly, Billy purrs into her fur, “Tell me what you want, bunny.”

“Think you said something about eating me out to get me ready for you,” she says with no small amount of heat in her face. He doesn’t know how badly he makes her throb and ache with just a look, more so when he muffles a groan in his mouth. “Think you can stretch me out enough to get your dick in me?”

A tiny growl before he nips at her belly and promises, “I know I can.”

The image of Carol pops into Max’s mind again. She’s never seen the three of them together—Billy and Tommy sharing Carol. She’s only heard them through the thin wall between their rooms. Carol loud at first with whoever was fucking her and then muffled when someone used her mouth. Max’s fantasies haven’t gone that far. She’s as possessive as Billy is, doesn’t like the idea of Jane or Lucas being anywhere near him. Max’s earlier joke that Billy will fuck anything that moves wasn’t all joke. His devil eyes roaming all over Jane when she’s here haven’t slipped Max’s notice. Despite Jane being a predator, Billy looks. Billy has no interest in Lucas, would sooner walk all over the mongoose than turn a curious eye his way. Still, all the things she heard him do to Carol? She wants that.

Another shiver takes Max when she slides her little paws down ginger fur. Down, down, slipping under Billy’s head and mane to fondle her mound. Billy sits up enough to watch her squeeze and then pull herself apart. Exposing every slick, pink inch of her to his eyes. She doesn’t touch. Just invites him to look. Of course she’s tiny. It will only take twitches of his tongue to actually eat her out. It may be easier for Billy to push her legs forward and do it that way than have her thighs parted around his head. Her thighs are liable to box his ears if he makes her come again. Max gives herself a teasing swipe from hole to clit, gathering clear slick, and then draws that finger into her mouth. All while meeting Billy’s intense stare. That fingertip is barely out of her mouth before Billy’s paws snatch her thighs and bend her how he wants.

The shove of a finger back inside her is almost harsh. Almost too much. Billy bullies his way through silky skin and wastes no time thrusting. It’s immediately loud and lewd from how wet she is. His tongue pressing fast kitten licks to her clit just adds to the filth. Max almost reaches up to tug her ears down. The sounds are too much for her with Billy watching up her trembling body. Always watching. So he eats up her hard jolt and the whimper she makes for him when he slides his finger out only to rub the pads of two to her used hole. She grinds back on him in kind, wanting him in, in, in!

Panting a little, Max snaps, “Get your fingers in me, I can take it.”

“So bossy,” Billy drawls. He bows his head to rub his muzzle hard against her clit, sits up again when Max jumps and coos under him. “It’s kinda hot, not gonna lie.”

Billy holds his lazy smirk until he kisses a path up her body. Even then he’s still smug as he wanders higher and higher up her. Between her legs, his fingers haven’t pushed forward yet. Max aches terribly, wants to see just how big a stretch two of his fingers is. It makes her shudder from head to toe to know just one finger feels like Lucas fucking her. She wants more, though, and so tips her head away for him when Billy’s kisses smear into the fur of her collarbones. Higher still, fingers pressing forward a tiny bit, when he breathes in the scent of her at her neck. Growling behind her teeth, Max opens her mouth to bark another order. Billy’s jaw locked around her throat like earlier cuts her attitude short. And then his fingers breach her.

Billy catches her pained whimper in his mouth. Max writhes to get away, pushing on that stinging intrusion. Billy’s jaw tightens around her throat, and she sags under him once more. His fingers splitting her open hurt no matter how dead her weight is in the mattress. He knows that, tastes and feels her pain, hears it in the way she whimpers under his teeth. So he stays still for her, hunched over her tiny body as he waits for her to relax. Max’s eyes flutter when she tries to open them. Billy’s teeth at her throat send her heart racing even as she lies pliant under him. The moment she relaxes, a twitch of his fingers has her snapping tightly around him all over again. She feels his frustrated growl more than she hears it. And then his teeth back off, only for him to murmur into her throat.

“Relax, bunny, you know I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“It’s tight,” she hisses right back, squirms a little just to feel the sting spear through her. “Billy…”

If her ears weren’t already down, they’d sink and cower. Because it hurts more than she’d thought it would. An intimate pain unlike any other. It sinks into the core of her and radiates out. It’s not unlike the pleasure of a heavy cock in her. It’s just the other side of that coin. She thinks back to the first time she and Lucas did this. That took time, too, was more annoying because Lucas fussed over hurting her and rushing them. Billy will do his best to make this good for her, but she knows her pain won’t stop him. Carol cursed plenty of times when Billy would take her without much prep, pounding away until the pain melted into pleasure. She always bitched at him after, too, threatening to refuse him next time. But she was all talk, came here with Tommy again and again just to get fucked. Max wants that and so shifts her hips on his fingers. Barely fucking herself, trying to relax.

“Just…” Max sucks a loud breath through her teeth and shudders. He’s starting to sink deeper into her, finally grinding past her tight entrance. A little more and he’ll dive right into her. “Just move, it’s fine.”

No mention of her pain. No query from him if he’s hurting her. He takes her permission at face value and returns his teeth to her throat. Max goes boneless under him once more, can only coo and tremble when his thick fingers push deeper. Max’s eager body gives around him, sucking him down to his last knuckles, and they groan together. Full. So full she wants to cry, can barely string a thought together. It’s just full, full, full on repeat in her mind. Max’s legs twitch where they lie on the bed, and it takes little to convince herself to bend them up and out. That opens her more, spreads her body for him to welcome him deeper. They share a groan again, Billy pressing his teeth deeper into her neck, and then he picks up a rhythm.

He doesn’t even need to curl his fat fingers to find what he’s looking for. Stuffed so full like this, every thrust forward of his fingers rubs past her sweet spot. Max grinds down to meet the flat of Billy’s knuckles gently slapping into her body. Harder. She wants it harder, faster, until they make filthy sounds between them again. Max whimpers with her throat under Billy’s teeth and rocks faster on his fingers. If she could get a word out, she would throw her pride away and beg him to go faster. Just a simple ‘please,’ but it’s a lot for her. Instead, she whimpers to the pace of Billy stuffing his fingers back in her.

When Billy pries his fingers apart and holds her open on them, Max flinches hard into his teeth. He bites down enough to start choking her, heightening the slick pleasure-pain of him spreading her open. Billy will not be the first to back down, and so Max’s strength gives out. Legs falling back to the bed and almost drunk on the sensation of him, Max goes deathly still. A jolt and a soft whimper are all Billy gets when he pulls out and sits up once more.

“Damn bunny, you’re tight,” he swears. His wet paw ends up on her thigh. He pets and fondles her to get her to come back down, speaks only when Max blinks eyes clear of fog up at him. “Can’t wait to watch you take my dick. You’re ready.”

As ready as she’ll get. Billy swoops down all the same to tongue clear slick up from her hole and slide it around her clit. He mumbles something like, “Good, no blood,” when he pulls away, but Max can’t be sure. He climbs off the bed to shed his clothes. Jeans and button-up join her clothes on the floor, and then he stands there while stroking himself. Staring at her.

“Hurry up,” she huffs. Any time she moves her legs, the ache he’s bloomed inside her throbs all the harder. She wants him to fill her back up again. “Fuck me like Carol.”

Billy’s paw doesn’t stop stroking when he chuckles and murmurs, “You’re not ready for that. We’ll get you there, though.” He climbs back up and shuffles between her thighs. “Gonna go nice and slow. Don’t wanna break your pussy the first time.”

Max’s eyes roll at that, but Billy’s paws scooping her up cut her attitude short. Sitting at the foot of her bed, Billy manhandles her into his lap. The width of his hips is almost too broad for her thighs. She can’t even wrap her legs around him, can only dig her heels into his sides. His paws pet up and down her back, reach for her ass to squeeze, to pinch. Heat flaring under her fur again, embarrassed to have him chuckle at her and toy with her, Max’s little paws push on his chest. She growls and glares up at him for all he’s worth. It’s not until she meets his amused grin that she tunes in to how tiny she is in his lap. And how large his cock is where it's trapped between them. The wet, hot head smears precome into the fur well above her navel. Max shudders hard in his paws and tries to rub herself against his dick. If she had big tits like Carol, he could fuck her like that. She bets he’s done it to Carol. 

She doesn’t have enough chest for that, but it doesn’t stop Billy from smashing her against his chest and rutting up. Max’s paws beat against his chest with a disgusted grimace already splashed across her face.

“Stop rubbing your dick on me and fuck me already, Jesus Billy…”

His arms around her just squeeze tighter, giving him more friction.

“Like it when you bunnies talk dirty. You’re so cute.”

Little teeth gritted up at him, Max twirls her fingers in his mane and yanks hard on the curls. Hard enough to make him stop and growl at her, anyway.

“You’re not cute when you play dirty, though,” he grumbles.

Max just rolls her eyes and shoves at him.

“Fuck me. Now.”

Eyebrows flicking up, Billy murmurs, “Can’t say no to that,” and then urges her to stand, still straddling his thighs. “This is gonna hurt at first.”

“It’s fine.”

It’s not, but it’s a pain she’ll allow for the sake of finally fucking him. And if they continue this affair, then she’ll get used to the stretch of him. Billy’s fingers slipping back between her legs to play with the wetness at her entrance cuts that thought off. She squeals and claws at his chest as he stuffs two fingers back into her, thrusting hard with each smack of his knuckles. His other paw gets her by her waist and urges her to move with him, bouncing on his fingers. It’s not the same stretch his dick will give her, but the motions and sounds make her face heat up all over again. More so when Billy hums, swipes slick up in his fingers, and then wipes it all on his dick. Max bows her head between them to watch. It’s the first time she’s seen him hard. The bumps at the base of him have her heart racing.

“What the hell is wrong with your dick?”

Billy’s left paw stops stroking.

“Nothing? It’s perfect?”

Max sputters a little, reaches down without shame, and wraps her paw around his base. 

“This, what the hell is this? Why is your dick bumpy?”

Their eyes are locked together when she squeezes. The bumps aren’t exactly sharp, but they catch on her fur when she tries to stroke up. They’ll be noticeable inside her. While Billy is thrusting or otherwise. All this sensation right at her entrance… Max shivers under Billy’s hooded stare and dares to squeeze him again.

“Were you just dying to mention your weird dick when I asked you about differences between predators and prey?”

“It may have crossed my mind.”

Max rolls her eyes again, not even a tiny bit surprised, before returning her curious stare to the situation below. 

“So what is this? Tell me quick, I don’t want you to get soft.”

A grumble above her before Billy’s paw starts stroking again. She joins him with little squeezes to the bumps holding her attention.

“They’re like barbs, sort of. According to Carol and every other girl I’ve fucked, it feels amazing. Can’t personally mmm fuck… Can’t personally attest to that but…”

He trails off again with another groan, bucking into their paws. Luckily Max is still standing, so he doesn’t spill her to the bed or even the floor while getting into it. She watches precome well up at the tip, can’t help herself when she sinks down to lick it away. It’s gross, but she just wants to do it. Billy makes it worth it when he chokes on a grunt and strokes faster.

“Fuck Max…”

“That’s the idea,” she says under her breath. She pinches the back of his paw to get him to stop playing with himself. “If you’re lying and they actually hurt, I’m kicking your ass.”

Billy just growls at her and yanks her closer by her waist. Max tips her head up to meet his eyes, but his dick brushing between her legs has her turning shy. She grits her teeth about it, because she’s not some blushing virgin. It’s just a lot. He’s a lot. And if she lingers for more than a second on the craziness of this—she has a boyfriend, he’s going to tear her apart, they’re step-siblings—Max knows she’ll lose her nerve. But she wants this, needs it more than she can explain. She doesn’t like to believe the idea that bunnies love sex and crave it. But as Billy tugs on her harder and sends Max crashing into his chest, Max cannot help her quiet moan. She cuddles closer to him, slides her feet farther apart in the bed. 

“Billy,” she groans into his fur.

Max’s ears, already down, tremble when Billy purrs to her, “I got you, bunny, gonna make you feel so good, just relax.”

He steadies her with a big paw in the small of her back, clutching her to him. That paw pushes down on her a little to encourage Max to bend her knees. Enough for Billy’s left paw still wrapped around him to rub his head up and down the seam of her. Every time his blood-hot skin slides back and forth over her clit, she jolts against him. She’s plenty wet and ready for him. Still, Billy’s voice leaks into his exhales as he plays games with their bodies. He makes a sticky mess out of her with spreading clear slick around. A soft curse from him has her giggling when his fingers lose their grip. Max sinks down a tiny bit more until their skin catches on each other. They share a sigh, so close to what they want, and Billy finally stops teasing her.

“Hold on to me, bunny.”

Nodding through a shudder, Max clamps her paws on Billy’s shoulders above her. It lets her hide her face in his fur or her upper arm when he nudges his head to her hole. The paw on her ass pushes her up and down without any meanness. Just enough to push through silky skin and try to dip into her. Even the head is a big stretch, though, as Max makes all manner of coos and whines for Billy. She would wonder why he doesn’t just slam her down on him if she could stop shaking and have a thought. But the more he moves her on him, the better it feels. The sting of him splitting her open melts into something pleasurable the deeper he pushes in. Up down, up down, thick flesh dipping in and out, in and out. It’s loud, wet noises in her ears, and Max presses her face flush to golden fur to hide.

“Doin’ good, bunny, fuck you feel amazing.” His paw squeezes her ass, coaxes her down more. He doesn’t slip out of her anymore as he thrusts just the first few inches into her. “Fuck, how are you this tight?”

He rips a squeal out of her when his paw controlling her drags her to her knees. Despite her legs fighting him, it’s too much, and she stumbles when her knees buckle. Max’s body swallows him down past that initial, stinging tightness at her entrance. It’s a lot all at once, her body opening for him despite the girth. Useless nails digging into his fur to seek skin, Max pants heavily against his chest. Below, Billy slips his left paw free, adjusting his grip on her. Her waist is nothing between his paws. He can touch his thumbs and the tips of his fingers around her. Tiny. This must all be too slow for him, because he tries to move her on him. A sharp whine from Max, you’re hurting me, and her tightening around him make him stop. His groan bounces off her bedroom walls and tickles her ears. She needs to relax or he’ll come too fast. Not that Max thinks her body could come with him stuffed in her like this. She can barely breathe with him filling her up.

A paw wanders up to her hair and trembling ears to pet her. Oddly soothing for Billy. He murmurs lowly to her, too, but her blood is too loud in her ears for Max to make anything out. The pressure and weight of him spearing her open morph into pleasure the longer she kneels above him. Golden fur damp from the humidity of her breaths, Max turns her head out of Billy’s chest and shifts on her knees. Just testing the waters—testing her body and how they fit together. Green-blue eyes go fluttering and rolling back in Max’s head when she slips that much farther down on him. She’s not fighting it anymore, just letting it happen, just taking him deeper and deeper. Her little body runs out of room for him, though, and Max flinches when his fat head nudges her inside.

Bottom lip in her teeth, Max grinds down on him to try and get the last few inches in. Max bows her head to look down at them pressed flush together. Every careful roll of his hips thrusting up and into her is a sight. He’s so big, and she’s so small, that she watches him shift inside her. Under her fur and skin, just his cock making an almost horrific sight of her. Mouth hanging open with her noises, Max lifts herself some more to actually meet Billy’s hips. When she grinds down like before, she eats up the way the bulge of him shifts inside her. It’s hot, she doesn’t know why, but it makes her blood race harder, about to boil. Mind feverish with lust, Max tries once again to shove herself fully down. She can take it. They’ve come this far. She wants all of him.

His paws zipping back to her waist deny her, though.

“Don’t be greedy,” he laughs. “You don’t want the barbs in you yet. You’ll come, and I’m not anywhere close to being done with you.”

His claws pop out a little to gently scratch the tops of her ass. Almost as a second thought, Billy’s paws dip down instead to cup her ass and fondle her. Those paws lift her up, away from his barbs, and then drag her back down. He won’t let her have them yet. Even though Max is about to go crazy from curiosity. That could be her hormones talking. She’s ready for Billy to stop being so gentle with her. Lucas is always too gentle, too worried about hurting her. Billy knows better, though. He’s fucked plenty of bunnies in Hawkins, knows they can take more than their size implies. So Max clenches around him and bounces on her knees. Max’s panting turns desperate when Billy denies her again with a deep chuckle.

“Go faster!” Max whines when he just slows her down more, paws gripping her ass to the point of pain. She rallies against Billy’s strength, beating her paws on his chest. “Billy!”

He lifts her body up only to drop her down hard. Once. Max’s eyes flutter and tear up as she watches him shift in her. And then he holds her there with his cock filling her up again.

“Come on, ears, I know you can ask better than that.”

That doesn’t stop the little twitches of his hips. She knows he wants to snap into her, uncaring if he rams her hard enough to hurt. She wants that, wants to feel every thick inch pound into her. She’ll have to play his annoying game to get what she wants. Even Carol and all the others girls had squeaked all manner of filth at him when he withheld what they wanted. Max swallows her shame and smashes her cheek to his chest. If she watches him ruin her body, she’ll come too fast. So Max keeps her face turned out so he can hear her. So she doesn’t have to say this stupid shit again.

On the heels of a groan, Max pants, “Fuck me hard, give it to me.” She tightens around him again and grinds down. It rubs him into her in all the right spots, has her seeing stars and loosens her mouth. “Oh fuck right there, oh Billy fuck me, I-I need it so bad.”

Faster twitches of his hips, now. Almost bouncing her in his lap like how she wants. 

Billy’s deep groan echoes off the walls again before he pants, “Fuck that’s hot.” Like before, Billy lifts her up by her ass and drops her hard. Only he doesn’t stop this time, pops his hips into her bottom with a wet smack every time. Over her loud wails, he groans, “You like me stretching out your little pussy, Max?”

All her shame thrown to the wayside, Max squeals, “Yes!”

She shifts on her knees with every thrust up and into her. Billy knocks all manner of cries out of her, damn near knocks the fucking breath out of her with every slam of his cock. Distantly it hurts, but she won’t stop. Lucas can’t compare to this, could never hope to fuck her like this. It unlocks something in her and has her bouncing in his lap with wild abandon. They’re loud together, moaning their pleasure over the slick sound of him crashing into her. He’s as talkative as ever, but Max doesn’t even hear the words, just screams for him.

“Nobody can fuck you like me.”

“Yes!”

His paws grab her waist again so he can lift her higher, drop her harder. Max shouts for him when she can sip enough air to get her voice to work.

“Should been fucking you from the start,” he growls above her. “Shoulda made you mine from the start.”

Max falters on her knees, body giving a threatening pulse, when she whimpers into his chest, “Billy…”

Her fantasy come true, Billy rips a paw off her waist to tangle in her ears. He yanks at both and tugs her head up, igniting pain in her scalp. He goes right on pistoning into her, and she meets him for every thrust. Billy tugs on her ears hard and fast until teary eyes open and meet his. His lips fight a snarl when he looks at her, and then he slows down. Shoving her harder and farther down his cock, he finally lets her have a taste of the surprise at his base. It’s only after he grinds his barbs into her does Max remember them, shrieks and flinches in his lap as they catch on slick flesh and burrow into her. When he lifts her up, they rake her insides and make her choke on her next breath.

Bowing his head to her abused ears, Billy growls, “Never should have let that rodent fuck you. It shoulda been me, Maxine.” He slams her all the way down, grinding her in his lap, and then drags her right back up. Max’s desperate screams fill the tiny space between them as he goes right on with his filth. “I’m gonna fuck you whenever I want from now on, so you better be ready. If I find out you finally turned into the slutty bunny I know you are? I’ll kill anyone who touches you.” He shakes her by her ears and lets his claws poke at her back again. “You hear me, Maxine? You come to me when you need to be fucked. Understand?”

She whimpers and nods despite the pain from her ears. He lifts her almost until he falls out of her, body clutching so desperately around him, only to shove her all the way onto his barbs again.

“Say you understand!”

“Yes, yes!” She wails, tears sticking her eyelashes together when she blinks. His eyes are wild, crazy things. She thinks of Jane’s painting and imagines him hunting her down, heavy on top of her with his teeth in her neck. She throbs around him, about to come. “Billy!”

“You wanna come?”

Now tears slip into her fur when she cries, “Yes! I wanna come!”

She won’t beg. Her shame has burned off like sunlight caressing a morning fog. But her pride is as firm as ever, and she won’t beg. Max’s thighs tremble from the effort, but she meets Billy’s rhythm of grinding into her between short thrusts. Short enough to jam him into her walls and rake his barbs in and out of her. A scream builds up in her as her body winds tighter and tighter around him. She understands just before the first clench of her orgasm why Carol had always sounded like she was being murdered when Billy fucked her. Every time he pulls out, his barbs make her snap tightly around him—like when she comes. When she sneaks a little paw between her legs and barely caresses her hard clit, it’s the last piece of the grunting, shoving, slick puzzle that completes her. Max barely needs a few swirls of her fingers to finally coax that scream out of her and start coming around Billy’s dick.

She thinks she makes a mess. Gushing and dripping immediately. She thinks he keeps thrusting while she snaps around him and soaks the fur of his lap, his thighs. That’s never happened before, but she’s too far gone to care. Max cannot even breathe for the first swell of her orgasm. It takes her choking on air, takes Billy jarring every soft inch of her with his thrusts, to break her voice out of that cage. Max’s ears are open to every scream of Billy’s name, every ‘right there’ and ‘like that’ until it’s only long vowels that spill out of her mouth. At some point, Billy drops her ears to take her waist again. So he can get his. She’s his to use, now, too fucked out to put up a fight.

The world spins, and then Max’s bed is under her back with Billy growling above her. The change in angle welcomes him deeper inside her, lets the hardened steel of his pelvis rub her clit when he grinds into her. Max bows off the bed when he keeps it up—stuffing her full and making her throb when his barbs rub her in all the right ways. He lays more of his weight on her, crushing her, and she spasms around him again. Maybe coming, maybe not. Too full of him, she can’t tell, just pants when she can get herself to shut the hell up. She’s never this loud with Lucas, never comes so hard like this. Certainly doesn’t come more than once with him, although not for a lack of trying. Billy knows how to play with her body like she’s his favorite toy. That shouldn’t turn her on so much and make her shiver. But trapped under him and stuffed to the breaking point, she allows that shiver to run through her. Accepts it, because he’ll never know just how hot he makes her.

Billy’s hips give a final slam all the way inside her before he goes mostly still. Tiny, harsh jerks of his body tell her what’s happening. She can’t feel him coming in her, but the image of it has her trembling all over again. Has her clenching around him to give him something tight to pump into. Her sore ears tune back into his noises—his voice breaking a little like he’s about to roar, moaning when he can catch his breath, too. She did that. She did that to him. Nuzzling the furry chest pressed to her face, Max squeezes her paws between them to push on him. Get off. But a real growl tears through the room, and Billy’s paws snatch her wrists before she knows what’s happening.

Like she’s always thought, it only takes one of his paws to wrap around her delicate wrists and pin them above her head. He sits up next to pant heavily and look down on her. With them positioned like this, she remembers just how big he is. How she’s closer to the size of a pillow than him. The longer he stares at her, the more her shame starts to come back, makes her squirm on his cock.

“Don’t move,” he growls, squeezing her wrists. 

She glares up at him and dares to tug at her wrists.

“Let me up,” she says with her voice reed thin, rough from screaming. It brings heat to her cheeks again, and she gives another tug. “Billy, let go.”

“Not yet.”

He shuffles on his knees, shifting his cock in her. She thinks he’s starting to go soft. The ache from him ramming into her over and over is starting to blossom. Almost pouting now, Max wiggles all the more and clamps down on him. She can force him out if she wants. Above her, Billy grits his teeth as a wild shiver makes the fur on his arms stand up. It’s a sight that draws Max still as she stares. And then he goes slipping out of her with a disgusting gush trailing him. His come will soak the fur of her ass and make it sticky, uncomfortable. She’ll need a shower ASAP.

“Why are you such a fucking animal,” she sighs, not even surprised at the way he hikes one of her legs up to watch her body push everything out. Rolling her eyes, Max adds, “You’re disgusting.”

“You like it,” he purrs right back. “Bunnies love come, it’s a fact.”

“You’re wearing a condom from now on.”

Max yelps when Billy scoops her up, sends the world spinning again. At least he lies down in the wet spot under her, grumbling about it. Billy manhandles Max to lie down on his chest despite her feeble struggling. When he does nothing more, keeps his paws rather chaste on her back, she stops fighting him. Like earlier, his jaw is sharp when he rubs his face in her hair. Scenting her some more… Cuddling her after he fucked the daylights out of her.

Billy hums deep in his throat while nuzzling her, murmurs, “Fat chance of that, Maxine. You bunnies love it when someone makes a mess outta you. Don’t tell me it wasn’t hot.” He curls a finger under her chin and nudges her head around to look at him. Even though she only throws him tiny, embarrassed glances instead of letting blue meet blue. “I know you hate kids, but you can’t help but like it when someone comes in you. You’re a bunny, your instincts tell you to make more. So you have lots of sex to satisfy the urge.”

His thumb pets the corner of her mouth even as she scowls at him. Because it’s true. Lucas can’t keep up with her, and Jane can only do so much. If they lie here long enough, Max can probably just wiggle down Billy’s body, get him hard, and stuff him back in her. Everything between her legs clenches up tight and makes her shiver. Through fluttering lids, she watches Billy eat up how she trembles for him. Billy urges her forward while craning up to meet her and mouths a gentle kiss to her. When they part, the puffs of his words ghost over her lips. A threat. A promise.

“I’m the only one allowed to come in you, now. Not your boyfriend, not anybody else. Remember that.” Another kiss. She keeps her eyes open for it, shudders hard when he growls, “You’re mine.”

Max yanks her chin out of his grasp, denying him another kiss, and snaps, “You are such bullshit. You’re gonna sleep around and be the biggest whore in Hawkins, but you expect me to only fuck you? As if.”

Max goes to shove herself up, finished with Billy’s viper tongue at this point. How dare he act all high and mighty. Because he’s going to do exactly what she’s accused him off—fuck anything that moves like the animal he is. It shouldn’t hurt so much. His stipulation and yet not returning the sentiment. Her cheating on Lucas just now just makes it hurt all the more. Mostly because she doesn’t feel guilty about it, doesn’t regret it. And she already knows she’ll fuck Billy again. Max struggles against his paws on her anyway, her pride too strong to let him walk all over her. She doesn’t get far, though, because Billy’s arms wrapped around her don’t let her up. Her snarl is nothing in his face, but she hisses and kicks at him all the same. When she gets her foot in his gut, Billy grunts and just squeezes her until something pops in her back.

“You’re gonna keep fucking your little toy, so yea, I’m gonna sleep around. You ‘love’ him remember?” He sneers at her and rolls his eyes. “Tit for tat, Max.”

A frustrated noise tears out of her when Max struggles for real. Why does he have to be such an asshole? Max spares a brief thought about biting him to make him let her go. Billy doesn’t give her that choice, grabs Max by a thigh and the back of her head to slam her back down on top of him. She’s no match for him, never was, and trembles when he knocks the air out of her. The paws on her remain tight in her fur until he’s sure she won’t struggle anymore. She just trembles a little under his paws when they start petting her. Even her ears flinch away from him.

Sighing hard, he grumbles, “Come on, don’t be like that.”

He goes back to holding her and scenting her. As they lie there together, his throat a little ways above her starts to rumble. She hadn’t known lions could purr so loud like this. He’s probably scowling while he does it, such a tender noise from a brute like him. But he makes no attempt to cough through it or bottle it. At least he’s warm under her and his paws are gentle in her fur. He doesn’t grab at her like earlier… Not that it wasn’t exciting at the time.

“Hey,” he mumbles. “Look at me.”

Max does as she’s told but angles a thin look at him, is ready to snap her teeth if he tries to kiss her. He doesn’t, just takes one of her long ears in his fingers and rubs the velvet. Still gentle.

“I’m not gonna tell you to break up with your little boyfriend, because I know you won’t. You wouldn’t just to spite me, I know you, Maxine.”

Him rubbing her ear feels too good, so all she manages is a grunt as she lays her head back down on his chest. His arm slung across her back squeezes her tightly to him.

“So don’t go running your mouth about my business,” he grumbles. “I’m not gonna change, and neither are you. So let’s just fuck like animals and enjoy it, okay? Don’t be a bitch about this.”

A grimace twitches across her blissful face, and she manages to focus long enough to grunt, “Don’t call me a bitch.”

“I call it like I see it. So are you gonna be cool or not?”

It would be easy to say no. To do this only once, put it behind them, and allow it to collect dust until neither of them remember the feel of each other. Or at least until Max forgets how he’d managed to keep up with her. Gave her a taste of euphoria for a while. She loves Lucas in a way. Loves his sweetness and his devotion, how he makes her feel like she’s worth something. Billy treats her and everything else in his life like garbage. She shouldn’t want him for so many reasons. She should tell him to go fuck himself.

Sitting up and brushing his paw away from her ear, she crosses her arms over her chest and huffs, “Carry me to the bathroom. I need like two showers.”

Billy scoffs, “Carry yourself.”

“Can’t. I’m gonna walk funny for a few days because of someone.” She just lifts her eyebrows at him and stares down with all the haughtiness she can muster. “So if you want a repeat, carry me to the bathroom. And clean up the wet spot you made in my bed.”

Billy sits up lightning quick, catches her tiny weight in his paws when he laughs, “The wet spot  _ I _ made? Excuse you?”

Max flicks him right in the snout, right on the brown pad of his nose, and says with a smirk, “Put a towel down next time and maybe there won’t be a mess. Or wear a condom.”

“And I said fat chance to that,” he growls in her face.

Max leans into his paws holding her, leans into his face, and growls right back, “If you’re gonna be a messy pig, then put a towel down! I don’t care if you come in me!”

“Oh really? You sure you wanna admit that, Max?” Billy’s arms tighten like a vice around her and slam her into his chest. It knocks the breath out of her but not him. He goes on grinning with all his teeth out right in her face. “Cuz that sounds like an open invitation to me. And I’ve got a lot of fucking to make up for, know what I mean?”

He cackles in her face when she lets out a frustrated, annoyed growl. She wrestles with him, scratching useless nails at his paws and arms. But he keeps right on laughing as he rolls off her bed without a single tremble in his thighs and carries her to the bathroom. Like she’d asked him to. He laughs louder and louder the whole way while she gives a feeble struggle. She doesn’t actually want him to drop her. It’s her pride that forces her hand. They can’t be tender with each other. They’re not forever, will barely be more than fuck buddies—Billy’s possessiveness aside. She knows this is just them scratching an itch they’ve ignored for so long. So she pulls at his mane and screams at him like always even as he kicks the bathroom door shut behind them, sealing his laughter and her squealing inside. Her whole reason for even talking to him and thus bringing them together, her essay, can wait. She’ll write it later.


End file.
